Outdoor holiday lights, such as those used during Christmas, are often hung from around December and are taken down after the winter holiday season. The most popular of these lights are strung around exterior walls and on roofs of houses and come with many problems.
For example, hanging exterior light strings usually requires time and labor to install and take down the lights, while balancing on a ladder, and attaching the light strings by fasteners, such as nails and screws, to exterior surfaces of the houses and roofs. In addition to the danger of falling off a ladder, the fasteners, such as nails and screws can cause direct damage to exterior walls and in roofs that can require repairs and more work over time.
In addition, the light strings are difficult to store when not being used, and often become tangled and damaged and not useable down the road. To be reused, the light strings have to be rehung and again taken down repeating the same problems described above.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.